Applicant has previously devised a photovoltaic tile assembly for supplementing the energy needs of a building. The photovoltaic assembly also acts as a waterproof covering, replacing conventional slate, tile or tin coverings.
The assembly comprises a base tile through which one or more mechanical fasteners are driven for fastening to an underlying roof structure, and one or more cover tiles that are attached to, and overly, the base tile. Each of the cover tiles is provided with a photovoltaic cell for converting solar energy into electrical energy. The cover tiles are electrically coupled together by an electrical connection system that comprises a plurality of tubes and connection posts. The tubes are seated within recesses formed in walls provided in each base tile and the posts are supported in holes in the base tile that extend to these recesses. Each tube is provided with a slot and a dog leg recess leading form the slot for each post. The slot is placed over the end of a row of posts and then rotated to engage the ends of the posts in respective dog leg recesses.
Opposite ends of the posts are disposed above the surface of the base tile and can pass into through hole electrical terminals provided on the cover tiles. A pair of electrical conductors is embedded in each tube and are electrically insulated from each other to provide nominal positive and negative conductors, so that posts connected with the tube can be connected to the terminals of the cover tiles.
Further details of applicant's prior electrical connection system are described in Singapore patent application numbers 200716872-7 and 200716871-9.
The present invention is a result of further research and development in relation to the above described electrical connection system.